Crees en demonios?
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Ella no quería ir, tenía un mal presentimiento. Él tampoco quería ir, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Eso no podía haber tenido un final diferente... o sí? ModernAU; Ciel/Lizzie/Sebas. R&R!


**Pff… estoy bastante nerviosa. Este es mi primer fic aquí, y comienzo con un AU y mi pairing favorito después del SebasCiel. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Mía es la trama *Fail***

* * *

><p><strong>¿Crees en los demonios?<strong>

—_Ciel, no te parece que no es un buen día para viajar…— _dije mirando la oscura noche a través de la ventana de nuestra habitación. Trataba de peinar mi cabello y simplemente dejar de contemplar la ventana, pero me era imposible. El paisaje lúgubre fuera me llamaba la atención.

—_No lo creo Elizabeth, porque no es de día, ¿que no ves que es de noche?— _dijo Ciel sarcástico, como siempre, mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito acomodarse el nudo de la corbata con el cual había estado entretenido los anteriores 15 minutos.

—_La noche está horrible— _murmuré. En realidad, la noche estaba muy brava. Caía lluvia torrencial, los rayos y truenos eran ensordecedores y el viento arreciaba. En resumidas cuentas hoy era el 31 de octubre más horrendo de mi vida. Aunque, las tormentas siempre me causaban una especie de pánico irracional.

—_Vamos Elizabeth. ¿Me vas a decir que le temes a un poco de lluvia en Halloween? De todas tus manías creo que esta es la menos razonable —_ dijo frunciendo el ceño, y batallando aún con el pedazo de tela.

—_Claro que no…—_ me acerqué y traté de ayudarle con la molesta corbata— lo que sucede es que el tiempo está muy feo y oscuro… además de que hoy es día de Brujas, ya sabes…

—_Elizabeth Phantomhive ¿Eres así de supersticiosa? Debes dejar de leer novelas góticas; te está afectando. Sabes que debemos ir al cumpleaños de Frances… tu madre es peor que cualquier espíritu, o monstruo que te puedas imaginar—_ dijo tratando de ocultar una mueca desagradable

—_Tienes razón Ciel. Mamá es genial, pero cuando algo no le gusta… es de temer—_ dije concordando con el_— pero eso no me saca la idea de que no es bueno viajar hoy… hay un no—sé—qué en el ambiente que…_

—_Elizabeth, déjate de tonterías y trae aquí tus maletas y las llevare al automóvil. Saldrás detrás de mí, no hay tiempo para tonteras_— se marchó besándome la coronilla

—_De acuerdo…— _fue lo único que pude decir. Discutir con Ciel Phantomhive era un gasto de saliva innecesario.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la carretera, camino a la residencia que mi familia tenía a las afueras de Londres, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi mamá, y ella había exigido vernos a ambos ahí, a pesar de que estábamos en plena luna de miel.

Íbamos en un cómodo silencio. Yo tomaba la mano libre de Ciel entre las mías, mientras que con la otra él guiaba el automóvil. La lluvia ya había cesado y la luna asomaba sus débiles rayos plateados a través de las nubes, pero aun así la noche seguía siendo oscura como boca de lobo.

Pasando un puente pequeño, de pronto el automóvil pisoteó algo. Creí que Ciel había arrollado a un perro, debido al saltito que emitió. Cuando iba a regañarlo por no parar a ver, el auto se detuvo.

—_Más te valió haber cesado la marcha Ciel, creo que arrollaste un perro—_ dije mirándolo severa.

—_Lizzie, yo no detuve el auto. Él lo hizo solo—_ dijo con la mirada contrariada, intentando poner el automóvil en marcha nuevamente

— _¿Qué? Intenta de nuevo—_ observé con temor por la ventanilla, y mi pánico creció al divisar una sombra furtiva.

— _¡No puedo! ¿Qué demonios sucede?—_ por más que intentaba, el automóvil no daba señales de ponerse en marcha

—_Ciel, ¿qué le sucede?—_ dije asustada.

—_No lo sé Elizabeth. Saldré a revisar fuera—_ respondió malhumorado

— _¡No! Ciel, no salgas… tengo miedo… además no puedes arreglarte solo con una corbata ¿Qué sería con esto?—_dije abrazándolo

—_Elizabeth, gracias por tu confianza—sarcasmo nuevamente— no hay que temer… yo estoy aquí para cuidarte ¿no?— _

—_De acuerdo. Pero no tardes, tengo un mal presentimiento...__—_ dije besándolo en los labios

—_Está bien. Vuelvo enseguida—_ un leve rubor cubría su rostro cuando bajó del automóvil.

Me quedé dentro a esperarlo. No podía evitar sentir que se me oprimía el pecho sin razón aparente. Cuando decidí dejar de preocuparme por estupideces escuche un grito. Era Ciel. El grito me astuto muchísimo. Más de lo que ya estaba.

— _¿¡Ciel!—_ grite y salí del auto. Pero no lo vi por ninguna parte.

— _¡CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! Si estas bromeando… esto no es gracioso ¿sabes?— _grité asustada—_De acuerdo, ya me asustaste suficiente. Ahora vámonos ¿sí?—_ dije al borde de las lágrimas.

De pronto, una sombra se puso delante de mí, sentí una mano blanca y helada posarse en mi cuello y luego lo escuche susurrarme tan cerca que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron.

— _¿Que hace una chica como tú sola por aquí?_ La voz era sedosa y seductora, pero aun así sombría.

— _¿Quién eres?—_dije temblando, intentando cerrar los ojos y pensando que el día había sido bueno hasta que decidieron salir incluso con esa maldita tormenta.

— _¿Crees en los demonios?—_ preguntó, y por la forma en que lo dijo, pude intuir que sonreía

—_No—_ respondí con toda la calma que pude recoger_— no creo en los demonios, ellos no existen, o al menos no deambulan por ahí—_ le dije la verdad. Los demonios y vampiros eran cuento de niños en Halloween. Pero… ¿me creía yo misma eso?

—_Pues entonces es hora de que empieces a creer… porque eso es lo que soy cariño. Un demonios y tú eres mi bocadillo de medianoche—_ me volteó y en ese momento le vi los ojos. Eran de un fulgurante rojo, que parecía brillar deliberadamente. Era tan bello como un ángel, pero terrible como un demonio, venido directamente del infierno de mis pesadillas

— _¿Eso eres?—_ con un hilo de voz logré preguntar, aunque por cómo se veía, era obvio que no era humano

—_Me llamo Sebastián, gusto en conocerte… pero voy a devorarte—_ al decir esto sonrió dejándome entrever una hilera de blancos y agudos dientes. La sola visión de este ser me helo la sangre. Pero no tenía más remedio que correr, sabía que era en vano, que me atraparía y me asesinaría… pero no perdía nada. Mientras corría podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí, iba muy lento, dando paso tras paso; como si estuviera tan seguro de atraparme que me daba toda la ventaja que quisiera. Yo solamente tenía en mente una cosa ¿Dónde estaba Ciel? ¿Lo mató? En ese momento, mis zapatos tropezaron con una rama y caí al suelo. Muy pronto él llego hasta mí y se inclinó a susurrarme al oído

—_El juego terminó mi bella dama—_ antes de desmayarme puedo sentir un dolor punzante e indescriptible recorrer mi ser. Parecía que me estaba desprendiendo de algo importante… ¿mi alma quizás?

— _¡Ciel!...—_ es lo último que de mis labios se escapa, mientras puedo escuchar la risa del demonio taladrándome los oídos. De pronto sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre y me zarandeaba el hombro. Con torpeza y miedo a lo que podía encontrar abrí los ojos

— _¿Lizzie, estás bien?—_ dijo mirándome preocupado ¡era Ciel!

— _¿Hmmmph?—_ respondí aun sin entender dónde estaba exactamente y llevándome una mano al cuello

—_Elizabeth, me asustaste. Te quedaste dormida y ahora empezaste a gritar mi nombre, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?_

—_Nada… bueno, sí un mal sueño—_ dije acomodándome en el asiento y tomando la mano de Ciel firmemente entre las mías…

—_Solo fue un sueño Lizzie, no te preocupes—_

Un temblor sacudió el automóvil y de pronto se paró solo.

— _¿Que sucede?—_

—_Creo que se paró. Voy a revisar fuera…—_ Ciel intentó salir, pero lo tomé fuerte del brazo

—_Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo…—_

* * *

><p><strong>No estoy segura de cómo me salió… pero es mi primer fic aquí, y espero que me haya salido medianamente bien. ¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**Por cada review que dejas, Sebas-chan recoge a un gatito en la calle. ¡Apoya su awesome causa! Gatitos esponjositos te lo agradecerán :3**


End file.
